wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Dice
Dice (サイコロ, Saikoro) is Shinju's human alter ego. She is an extremely beautiful and seductive woman who is attractive to Paul Gekko since encountered the Transforming Mobile Armor transformed into Ten Tails. Appearence Dice's appearance is that of a slender yet voluptuous young woman, similar to Yuki Uzuki in certain ways. The majority of the similarities they share is that their waists are similar sizes, and their facial structure is nearly on par to each other. The way their hair is shaped is also in an almost similar overhead fashion. However, Shinju distinguishes herself from Ariel from the Little Mermaid Disney Movie in many notable ways to keep herself from arousing suspicion from Ariel and her friends, at first. Dice resembles Ursula's Alter Ego, Vanessa from the Disney Movie, the Little Mermaid. She wears three outfits during her short appearance on screen. The first of these outfits is a majorelle blue corset with a long light pastel purple dress underneath without sleeves, instead using shoulder straps. Dice is seen again in another dress. This one is a vanilla under dress to her wedding gown. It reaches down below her neckline, yet does not have the shoulder straps that Vanessa's corset did beforehand. She also wears a pair of black flats. Dice's final dress is a long white wedding dress with ruffles covering the front of it and a split skirt. She has a long veil above her head as well, though unlike Ariel's it is not transparent. She also has shoulder puffs as well, though not as large as Ariel's. The dress ends up being destroyed over the course of Scuttle's attack though. She also wears a pair of white high heels during this time. And with all three outfits, she wears the nautilus necklace, (holding Ariel's voice) around her neck. Personality Dice's personality is very similar to her true form's. She is an impartial entity and was completely devoid of feelings or even ideals as it stayed impartial and almost ambivalent to the constant wars that were waged around it by mankind. This form of singularity in its mindset made it impossible for those to sense it through means such as detecting negative emotions or even chakra due to its vast power. Abilities Presumably, she also has the same abilities as the Ten Tails. Background After the Revival of the Ten Tails, Dice is in her dressing room singing for her victory, all the while unaware that Scuttle, one of Ariel's friends, is spying on her. After a moment, Dice meets Seven Jinchuurikis of the Eight Headed Serpent, Yamata no Orochi and shows them her true form in the Mirror. With the Kuro Akatsuki surrendered to the Hylian Federation, Scuttle panics and flies off to warn Ariel, and gather troops together to the stall the Peace Treaty. Dice walks down a line of bowing guests arm-in-arm with Yuki Imai, Paul Gekko, Takeshi Gekko, Misty Gekko Okaina and Kyoji Gekko. After reaching the the Kuro Akatsuki General and the Izumo Emperor, She glances over to the setting sun to verify that her relationship with Team Okaina, Team Kyoji and Team Takashi is going as planned and smirks wickedly. She then turns to the General of Cloud's Organization and uses her influence to to make him say I accept that no to harm on your people but make peace with them. As the Peace Treaty was settled, Scuttle comes with an attack force of various sea creatures to attack Dice. A brief violent scuffle ensues, played mostly for laughs as ineffectively tries to defend herself in an increasingly shrill and vicious manner. There were traces of water all over, and the banquet table was destroyed when the animals propelled Shinju onto the table. Max starts barking and jumping around wanting to add to the confusion, eventually breaking his leash and running up behind the bedraggled bride and biting her butt andScuttle breaks her necklace off while she screams and strains away from Max and the shell containing Ariel's voice breaks, freeing the voice, which is restored to Ariel which causes Dice to transform into it's Alter Ego's Dragon Form. Category:Characters